Drama Central
by TechnicolorZebra
Summary: This is basically a group of little episodes I created, but not in script form. In the newest episode, Ellie wants revenge on Craig and Spinner's jealous of Riley and Jane's friendship. Also, Alli seeks her freedom and Manny throws a party in the first.
1. Scream

A/N: This is a little thing that I'm starting where it will basically be like and episode, with the same formatting and everything. Like, there will be an A plot and a B plot and the same number of "scenes". One plot will be about the high schoolers and one plot will be about the college students both new (Emma, Manny, Liberty and Kelly) and old (Marco, Ellie, Paige, Craig, etc.) It won't be in script form though, I promise. Enjoy!

Song "episode" is named after: "Scream" by Tokio Hotel

A plot: Alli wants more freedom. How far will she go to get it?

B plot: Emma and Manny need an escape from the stresses of college.

"I'm gonna fail!" Clare Edwards wailed at her best friend, Alli Bhandari. Alli sighed quietly, before reassuring her friend.

"Relax. I did way worse than you did. Why do teachers always spring up pop quizzes? It's like they want us to fail or something," she said.

"Yeah, I gue-"Clare started, before being interrupted by a very unfortunate circumstance.

"Allia Bhandari!" came the angry shout from behind them.

"Oh no," Alli said under her breath. There was no more hiding. Her dad saw her clothes.

(Cue theme music)

"You left your bag at home," he started, "But now I see we have more to discuss. What are these things you are wearing?"

"Clothes. They're called clothes, Dad." Alli replied.

"You have lied to me!" he said angrily. "You look like a slut!"

"So now my own father's calling me a slut?" Alli asked.

Meanwhile, her brother, Sav Bhandari was walking by with Danny Van Zandt and Derek Haig, but Alli's last outburst caused them to stop and stare at the scene in front of them.

"Dude, isn't that your dad?" Danny asked, in a hushed whisper.

Steering them away, Sav answered, "Yeah, so keep walking, don't make eye contact, don't make eye contact, don't make eye-"

"Sav!" their father yelled.

"Contact," Sav said in a defeated voice.

"Do you know what your sister wears to school?" he asked angrily.

"Uh, no, I had no clue. Shame on you!" he said, pointing a finger at Alli. She gave him a harsh look in return, acknowledging his obvious lie.

They had attracted enough attention that Mr. Simpson walked up to them, saying, "Mr. Bhandari, is there a problem?"

"Do you allow all the girls at this school to dress this way?!" he replied.

"Well, it fits the dress code," Mr. Simpson started, "Alli put your hands at your sides."

Alli did so and her fingertips could reach past the bottom of her skirt without effort, so Mr. Simpson said, "Yes, it does fit the dress code."

Still fuming, Mr. Bhandari said, "We will continue this discussion later," and left.

--

Meanwhile, at Smithdale University, Manuela, "Manny", Santos, Emma Nelson, Liberty Van Zandt, and Kelly Ashoona sat in class, listening either not very intently, or, in Kelly's case, not at all. He was sleeping peacefully through the class. That is, until Emma interrupted him.

"Kelly!" she hissed, shaking him a little. When he didn't wake up, she hit him hard on the shoulder.

"Cheesecake!" he yelled upon waking.

"Mr. Ashoona, nice of you to join us," their teacher started, "I would like to speak with you after class."

"Nothing new," he whispered playfully to Emma.

"Kelly!" she said, "This is serious! We've all already gotten in trouble this year and if we do anything else we could get removed from the school!"

"Not me," Manny interjected, "I haven't done anything."

"Yet," Emma muttered before Manny kicked her leg under the table.

"I think we should have some fun. Let go of all the stress," Manny suggested.

"Like a party?" Kelly said excitedly. "That would be sweet!"

"That would be awful," Emma said sternly.

"Suit yourself," Manny said nonchalantly, but with a mischievous gleam in her eye that said she wasn't giving up this fight any time soon.

--

The next day at Degrassi Community School, Alli walked down the hall in her itchy wool sweater and long, heavy skirt, ignoring the laughs and looks she received. Reaching her best friend's locker she said, "Something needs to be done about this."

"About what?" Clare said, not looking up.

Turning Clare's head toward her and gesturing towards her outfit, Alli said, "This."

"Okay…but your dad searched your bag to make sure you didn't have any other clothes, and none of my stuff will fit you," Clare answered.

"That's why you're coming with me," Alli told her pointedly.

"Going with you where?" Clare asked, oblivious.

"To the store," Alli replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"But it's during school," Clare said bluntly.

"Exactly."

--

Emma returned to her dorm after a grueling study session in the library. She sighed and, looking at the dorm knob, and seeing there was no sock on the door, walked in to see a huge party in full swing.

Furious, she made her way through the crowd until she found a very drunk Manny.

"Manny! What are you doing?" she fumed.

"Oh, hi Emma!" Manny giggled drunkenly, "Glad you finally made it!"

"Manny! We need to get all these people out of here before we get in trouble!" Emma said.

Before she could respond, Manny threw her hands over her mouth before yelling "Bathroom!"

Kelly made his way over to her. "Sup, Emma?" he said in a supremely casual tone.

"Sup? SUP?" Emma replied, now in full freak out mode.

"Whoa, you need to chill," Kelly said.

"Alright, EVERYONE OUT!" she yelled.

At Emma and Kelly flailing their arms and pushing and yelling, people began to frantically leave the dorm room, leaving an awful mess behind.

--

At the store, Alli was modeling outfits for Clare's approval.

"It's cute," Clare said for the millionth time, clearly bored by the day's events.

"You're just saying tha-Oh no," Alli breathed.

"What?" Clare asked, before being pushed down by Alli.

"It's my dad," Alli said, clearly panicking. "Oh man, he's looking at sweaters. The one he has now has a kitten on it. A kitten!"

"He's making his way over here right now," Clare said, covering Alli up with clothes off the rack.

"Clare, what a surprise," Mr. Bhandari said. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Um, I stayed home sick," she lied, feeling guilty the whole time. "I came here to get medicine and, silly me, I ran into something."

"Oh, well, since you're here, I was looking at some new clothes for Alli and I was wondering which sweater you think she would like better, the one with the kitten or the flower."

"Definitely the ki-"Clare started before getting hit by Alli, "flower,"

"Thank you and I hope you feel better," he said before walking away.

Clare hurried to uncover her friend, saying, "That was close,"

"The kitten? Seriously?" Alli said.

"I thought it was cuter," Clare mumbled.

"It had a kitten," Alli said rolling her eyes. "Anyway, I picked something out and I just want to get out of here. Let's go."

They made their way to the checkout line, stopping when they saw Mr. Bhandari there. Dropping the clothes, the two girls ran to leave the store. Unbeknownst to them, however, a scarf had gotten caught on Clare's skirt and as they left the store, they set off the beeper. Hearing the commotion, Mr. Bhandari looked up and saw the girls standing there. Looking up into his eyes, Alli knew she was done for.

--

Looking at the destruction, Emma didn't know what to do. Manny walked out of the bathroom and said, "Where'd everybody go?"

"We have to get this cleaned up before anyone comes to inspect the room," Emma said nervously. Before they had the chance to, however, they heard a knock at the door. The inspectors walked in the room to see the disaster and said, "Whose idea was this?"

"Mine, sir," Emma said, stepping forward.

--

"You deliberately disobeyed me!" Mr. Bhandari shouted.

"Open your eyes! This is a free country and I should be allowed to dress how I want to!" Alli rebutted.

"Not as long as you live under my roof," Mr. Bhandari replied.

"Sav's ex-girlfriend dresses this way," she said to get the attention off of herself.

Sav was walking through the doorway at the time.

"So, does this mean I can dress how I want?" Alli asked smugly.

"Yes, fine," Mr. Bhandari said distractedly. "Sav!"

Sav stopped at the staircase at the sound of his name.

A/N: So that's my very long first episode. Review and tell me what you think!


	2. Picture to Burn

A/N: I've decided that Friday will be update day because otherwise I'll forget to update. So, thank you to everyone who's read so far!

Song this chapter is based on: Picture to Burn by Taylor Swift

A plot: Ellie wants revenge on Craig and she knows how to do it when she gets her hands on a certain picture.

B plot: Spinner's jealous of Jane and Riley's new friendship.

Ellie sat on the floor surrounded by boxes. She was unpacking-well sort of re-unpacking. After moving out of the apartment, Ellie and Marco had both decided to move back in together because they missed each other and both didn't like living alone. She was looking through some things in the room when she saw a rather bizarre picture. It was of Marco and Craig…kissing.

"Marco? What's this?" she called. Marco ran into the room, his face changing rather quickly.

"That," he said, "is a very long story I don't want to tell."

"Tell me," she said simply.

"I was trying to make Dylan jealous," he admitted finally.

"By kissing Craig?" she said cynically.

"It was a temporary lapse in judgment," he explained.

"A temporary lapse in judgment that Craig will learn to regret," she said, grinning.

(Cue theme music)

"Ellie…what are you doing?" Marco said warily.

"You'll see," Ellie said simply while putting the picture through the computer scanner.

"Why are you putting it through the scanner?" he said.

"I told you, you'll see," she said.

"Wait, why are you on your MyRoom…Ellie, please tell me you're not doing what I think you're doing," he said.

"I'm just posting a picture," she said innocently, "Let people make their own assumptions."

"This is bad, this is bad, this is very, very bad," Marco muttered to himself, shaking his head.

--

Spinner watched after the football game from the stands. He saw Jane goofing off with one of the guys, Riley. Normally it didn't bother him when Jane goofed off with the other guys, but there was something about this…interaction that made him uneasy.

"Hey Spin, what's up? You look kind of distracted. Is football really that boring?" Jane said, coming up behind him.

"No, of course not, I love football," he said.

"Well, there's this new zombie flick out that I really want to see and I know that whenever you're in a funk there's nothing like a zombie movie to cheer you up, so…" she began.

"Sure, tonight, around seven?" he asked.

"Sounds perfect," she finished.

--

Marco looked over Ellie's shoulder, the scene in front of him showing much more than just a picture. It showed an entire page dedicated to Craig's new 'lifestyle', so called.

"Ellie! You said you were just posting the picture!" he said incredulously.

"But it didn't have enough of an effect that way," Ellie answered.

"This doesn't affect just Craig you know," he pouted.

"Are you really that shallow that you can't be seen kissing Craig?" she asked.

"That's…that's not the point!" he said.

"Ooh, look, a response!" she started, ignoring him, "And it's from Ashley!"

The response read:

_Ashley Kerwin: Wow…I never thought Craig was…and with Marco? What's up with them?_

"Ellie," Marco warned, "clear this up now. It's gone too far."

Completely ignoring him, Ellie posted a reply.

_Ellie Nash: Yeah, I never thought so either. But now at least he has someone to make him happy._

She looked up to a not very happy looking Marco. "So I take it I'm that person who makes him happy."

"Marco…" she began.

"Just forget it," he said, turning away.

--

"And then when he just ripped his arm off…" Spinner said.

"I'm glad you liked it," Jane said.

Spinner was about to say something when he saw Peter and Riley walking out of the same movie, talking about something.

"So, when were you planning on telling people you were dating?" Spinner said sarcastically, but at the alarmed look on Peter's face and the panicked one on Riley's, he immediately regretted it.

"Look, dude, we're just friends," Peter said, since Riley was obviously speechless.

But Riley was already walking away, Peter right after him.

"Way to go, asshole," Jane said, looking extremely pissed off.

"I was just joking," Spinner said.

"Whatever. I'll see you later," Jane retorted, stomping away.

--

Walking back into the room a while later, Marco questioned, "How many responses are there?"

"A lot," Ellie answered, looking quite giddy at the prospect.

"Just how many people did you send that to?" he asked.

"You know, the usual, all of my friends, all of your friends…"she started.

Marco's eyes widened about halfway through her answer. "You sent this to all of my friends?!" he shrieked.

"Yeah, since I know all your friends…" she began, when suddenly something dawned on her, "Wait…Marco, tell me you don't still have…" she continued when her message was interrupted by an ominous ping. There was a new response. It read:

_Dylan Michalchuk: Wow… I thought that moment was a joke…I never knew that they would ever take it to another level…_

"Ahh!" they both screamed.

"Why do you still have him on your friends list?" Ellie asked in a panicked voice.

"I don't know, I never really thought it would be a problem!" he said, sounding even more panic ridden.

--

Walking into The Dot to begin his shift, Spinner was greeted with the sight of Riley and Jane sitting at a table together, talking and laughing.

Walking up to the table, Spinner said, "So what, we have one fight and you get a new boyfriend?"

"Riley's just a friend Spinner!" Jane answered.

"Then give me one reason why you two are hanging out so much!" Spinner replied.

"He's going through some tough times and I'm helping him out," she answered.

"What?" he asked. "What could possibly be so rough in the star football player's life?"

"Riley's gay," Jane interrupted, before she and Riley walked out, leaving Spinner dumbfounded.

--

By this point, Marco was in complete freak out mode and Paige was there too to help calm him down.

"Marco, hun, he's probably just shocked. Knowing Dylan, it'll probably blow over," Paige began.

Marco was about to reply when they heard a loud knock, followed by someone yelling, "Open the door!"

They didn't have a chance to reply when a very angry looking Craig burst through the door with a murderous gleam in his eye.

"Craig, I…" Ellie began.

"You what?" Craig started, "You wanted to ruin my life?"

"No," she said, "I was mad and I just reacted without thinking."

"Look, Craig, I promise I'll take down the page. There doesn't have to be any more problems…"Ellie said.

"That isn't it!" Craig yelled, "You can say the rumors aren't true, but people won't forget!"

"Craig, just please, calm down…" Ellie pleaded.

"You better fix this," he responded in a low voice, crashing his way out the door.

"I'm just going to go clear this up…" Ellie said, still scared out of her mind.

Marco and Paige still sat on the couch, paralyzed in fear. Marco slowly got up to walk out of the room to hear the door open again. Afraid it was Craig, he didn't turn around, just squeezed his eyes shut.

"So, the rumors are true?" he heard an all too familiar voice say.

"No," Marco answered.

"Then turn around."

Marco turned, seeing that what he thought was indeed true. Dylan was back.

A/N: So there's the second episode! Coming up: Mia and Peter have to deal with rumors and Emma gets an unexpected visitor. Please review!


	3. Livin' On A Prayer

A/N: Well, Friday's update night, as promised. Just a quick note: Most of the chapters I've had planned out since I posted the first chapter, so before the new episodes. So, if something clashes with the show, that's because I had no way of knowing. So it'll be a bit AU. Enjoy!

A plot: Mia and Peter deal with some nasty rumors that are affecting their relationship.

B plot: When someone walks back into Emma's life (again), will she let her heart be stomped up again?

Song this is based on: Livin' on a Prayer by Bon Jovi

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Mia and Peter walked down the hallway just talking about some random thing or another when Derek and Bruce walked by.

"Hey Peter!" Derek called, "Heard you and your boyfriend saw a movie last weekend. Does Mia know your little secret?"

When they walked away, Mia turned to Peter and said nothing, but her eyes demanded an explanation.

(Cue theme music)

"Those guys are just assholes," Peter tried to blow it off as though it was nothing.

"But why would they say that?" Mia asked.

"They're probably just being jerks. It's what they do. Me and Riley are just friends. You know that, right?" he said, leaning in for a kiss.

Mia turned her head away. "If nothing happened, then why would they say it?" she asked.

"That's why it's called a rumor!" he said, but she was already halfway down the hall.

--

Emma sat in a chair in the college dean's office. After the party, she had been referred to the cops and was know discussing what was to be done by way of punishment. And this wasn't high school anymore. She was at risk of being removed from the school.

"You do know how serious this violation is, correct Miss Nelson?" the dean asked in a reprimanding tone, as if she were still a child.

"That's correct, sir," she answered, not wanting to screw up her slim chances to stay at the school any more.

"Since you are such an addition to our classes, due to your…charisma, for lack of a better word, we will give you one last chance to prove that you can stay out of trouble. One more violation and we will have to remove you from residency, is that understood?" he told her.

"Yes, sir, it won't happen again," she answered, grateful for the second chance.

"I should hope not. You are dismissed," he said in response.

Emma walked away, sighing in relief. She closed her eyes, thinking Manny was standing in front of her.

"The last thing I need now is drama. Gladly my life is pretty normal," she said, opening her eyes.

"Then I guess I should leave," a familiar voice to Emma said. It wasn't Manny though.

"Sean?!"

--

Once Peter got to science class, he made sure to stop Riley.

"Riley," Peter started, "Did you hear any of the rumors about me and you ya know going out?"

"Yeah…but no big deal, I guess. They're not true," Riley blew it off. Peter furrowed his brow.

"Yeah, sure. But still, Mia is pissed at me."

"Just tell her it's not true. Simple."

"Not with Mia. Not with any girl, ya know man?"

"Yeah," Riley turned in his seat and sighed. Peter clearly forgot that Riley was actually gay.

"Sorry," Peter apologized, "I know, the whole gay-thing-"

"Just drop it."

--

"Sean," Emma started, speaking slowly, "What are you doing here?"

"I got discharged from the army and I decided I should take some classes. You know, so I can get a good job," he said, smirking at his very un-Sean like comment.

"But why here? Why now?" she asked him, not knowing how to believe that he was back again, to turn her life topsy-turvy once again.

"I honestly had no idea you went here. It was the first school that would let me in, I swear," he defended. It was unnecessary though. She would listen to anything he said if only to see that smile she so rarely saw.

--

Peter walked into The Dot, pissed beyond belief. He knew exactly who started these rumors and he was going to solve this problem.

"Spinner," Peter said, almost creepily calmly, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," Spinner said, unaware of Peter's rage, "What's up?"

Now you could almost feel the fire from Peter's eyes. "Why did you start those rumors about me and Riley? You're ruining everything!" he said.

"Ruining what?" Spinner asked, "I thought you were just friends."

"W-we are," Peter said, "It's just, you know, my thing with Mia-"

"Save it," Spinner said, "I started those rumors for your benefit."

"What are you talking about?" Peter practically spit.

"Figure it out," Spinner replied.

--

Emma practically ran into her dorm, pressing her back against the door once she found her way in.

"Are you okay?" Manny asked, seeing the distressed look on Emma's face.

"Sean's back," Emma said simply, making Manny's eyes widen.

"Again?!" Manny asked, earning a weary look from Emma.

"Helpful," Emma said simply.

"Well…who are you going to choose?" Manny asked.

"I don't know," she said, "I like Kelly a lot and I don't want to give him up, but…but I think I still love Sean."

"Well then," Manny said, "You've got to do what you think is best,"

"That doesn't help me at all!" Emma said.

But Manny just shrugged and headed off to bed.

--

"Look, guys, it's Degrassi's pair of secret lovers!" Derek laughed.

"Nothing's going on!" Peter said, "Okay? So just leave us alone! You're both just delusional weirdoes who are too stupid to know anything else to do with your life than to make fun of people, but you're really making fun of yourselves. So back off!"

He stomped off angrily, leaving Derek and Bruce very confused.

--

A/N: I know, that chapter wasn't very good. But it was necessary to move the story arc along. Next chapter: Emma has to make a choice and Marco has to see whether or not he'll let himself down again. Review please!


	4. The Way I Loved You

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who's read so far! In the world of shameless advertising, please visit my Degrassi forum, entitled, Favorite Degrassi Couples! Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

A plot: Emma needs to choose once and for all: Kelly or Sean?

B plot: Marco has to decide whether he'll give Dylan the opportunity to hurt him again, or if Dylan's truly changed.

Song this chapter is based on: "The Way I Loved You" by Taylor Swift

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

--

Emma and Manny stood leaning against the wall to one of the lecture halls, talking about one thing or another, when they saw Sean approach.

"Emma, I've thought about everything. A lot. And I've decided that I want you back. For good. I've grown up. I know you've grown up too, and it's time for us to stop this charade and just accept that we're meant for each other," Sean stated matter-of-factly, almost in a rehearsed way.

After looking at Manny, her mouth agape, and then back at Sean, she simply said, "I can't handle this right now, Sean," and walked away.

(Cue theme music)

"Are you completely cuckoo-bananas?!" Manny yelled, thwacking Sean's arm.

Sean laughed. "Maybe. That's what the army does to you. Haven't you read that? Post-traumatic stress disorder and all?"

"You know, wrecking people's lives, no matter how talented you are at it, isn't the best way to deal with your 'issues'" she said, thwacking him yet again.

"Will you stop that? You know it doesn't hurt,"

"Whatever Sean. You need help. But not from us. Emma's with Kelly now. She doesn't need you,"

"I beg to differ. She'll come back. She always does," he combated, walking away.

"Excuse me?"

--

Meanwhile, Marco sat on his bed, his head in his hands. Why now, when he was finally happy? Well…sort of. He and Eric broke up after a falling out about both of them wanting space and not having enough in common. That was when Ellie had moved back in.

"Marco? Are you okay? Do we need to hide all the sharp objects?" Ellie called, obviously right next to the door.

"No, I'm fine," he lied

"I'm coming in anyway."

"Of course you are."

She just looked at him. "You are not fine," she said in a sympathetic tone, at least for Ellie.

"What am I supposed to do?" he asked sadly.

"Gee, let's see. Let your heart get stomped on again or be happy. Hmm…" she said, tapping her finger on her chin.

"Funny," he said, glaring.

"Okay, seriously. The guy has broken your heart. Twice. He said he wouldn't. And then he did. Twice! Relationship's doomed! Get over him," she cried.

"I can't El," he whined.

"Well then, figure something out. I'm through with him. I will have nothing to do with Dylan Michalchuk. And if you're smart, you won't either."

--

Emma walked in to the dorm room, hoping for some silence and peace of mind, but, of course, Kelly was there.

"Hey," she called, trying to control her voice-and failing.

"Hey yourself," he called back, "So, who was that dude you and Manny were hanging with earlier?"

"That's Sean," she said, defeated.

"Which means…?"

"He's…it's…complicated," she answered.

"Just tell me."

"We met in seventh grade, had an awful first date, went out, he turned all bad boy and we broke up, he saves me from a bullet, he leaves for home, comes back, my boyfriend at the time planted drugs in his locker, then they tried to settle things by street racing, he hit a pedestrian and ran, ended up in jail, got out, then later decided to join the army, visited, told me he was going to Afghanistan, and, apparently he's back," she explained.

"Um…wow."

"Yeah…it's a lot to take in. And the worst part is…I think I might still be in love with him."

--

"Can I come in?" Marco heard a voice from the doorway.

"If your name is Dylan Michalchuk, then no," he answered.

"Come on, can we at least talk about this?" Dylan retorted.

"No, we can't. We've talked enough in the past 4 years. I'm done with you."

"You don't mean that."

"Yes, I do," Marco answered, opening the door and revealing Dylan and was quickly reminding him of why he hadn't let him in the first place. That face made his willpower melt away.

"This isn't even close to over."

"I fell for that last time. 'Fool me once, shame on you; fool me twice, shame on me.'"

"That's not fair."

"Since when have you ever played fair?" Marco asked.

"Touché" Dylan replied.

"A reply used by only those who have no other way to respond. I won't fall for your games again. I won't let you break my heart again. I'm sorry Dylan. I love you and always will. I've at least admitted that to myself. But I can't do this to myself any more. I won't allow myself to."

The door slammed shut.

--

"So," Liberty began, "Sean's back from the army and you think you still love him? Are you crazy?"

"Cuckoo bananas," Manny corrected.

"No, I'm not. You know me and Sean have…history," Emma replied.

"Um, so do a lot of people, but that doesn't mean that they'll completely abandon themselves to preserve that history," Liberty said.

"Yeah, Emma, who knows what problems Sean probably has?" Manny asked.

"Which is why he needs me," Emma answered.

"Emma, Sean is no longer just a normal charity case. He's completely insane!" Liberty reiterated.

"Cuckoo bananas!" Manny interjected.

"Whatever," Liberty snapped.

"You don't know that!" Emma shouted, "He could be perfectly normal."

Manny and Liberty burst out laughing.

"Well, then I'm gonna go get myself some crazy," Emma amended.

"Cuckoo bananas!" Liberty and Manny both yelled.

--

"Dylan's really upset," Paige told him.

"I know, I feel terrible," Marco said back.

"It's okay, hon, thins will work out all right."

"Easy for you to say," he grumbled.

"Look, just talk to him. As in, a civilized, adult conversation. We're not in high school any more."

"That's exactly my point," he answered.

"What you need is to relax. I'll go make some tea, we'll talk, and then you'll clear your head. Okay?" she asked.

"Fine,"

"Good," Paige said and walked out of the room.

--

Shortly after, Emma had broken up with Kelly, much to both of their chagrin, and was on her way to meet up with Sean.

When his figure was now distinguishable, she ran up to him hugging him.

"I missed this," she said, looking into his eyes.

"I knew you missed me," he answered with a sarcastic tone.

"Shut up," she said. This was unnecessary though. She had already shut him up with a kiss.

--

A/N: So, there you go. Review and tell me what you think!

Next chapter: Peter knew his freedom was too good to last and Kelly's been blinded so much by the changes that he can't see what's right in front of him.


	5. Mobile

A/N: Hi again! I just want to thank you all so much for reading this so far and I just hope you enjoy the new chapters. This chapter, however, is kind of the chapter where some noncanon pairings start to come into play. There's only one in this chapter, but this leads to some other pairings. Plus, just a reminder that anything after Heat of the Moment has not happened, due to when a lot of these chapters were written. Thanks, and enjoy!

Song this chapter is based on: Mobile by Avril Lavigne

A plot: Peter finds out something that threatens his freedom and his life at Degrassi in general.

B plot: Kelly is heartbroken and is having trouble getting over Emma. Will he find love again in the most unlikely of places?

--

_Ring! _The bell signaling the end of science class rang and Peter was more than ready to run straight out of the room. He got up to leave, but was called to the front of the room and told to stay after class to discuss something.

"Is something wrong?" he asked his teacher, confused as to why he would have to stay after class.

"Yes, unfortunately," came the answer, causing a lump to form in Peter's throat. "You're failing this class. And if you can't get your grade up, you'll have to repeat the term next year." Peter's eyes widened at the realization.

"Isn't there extra credit or something?" he asked.

"Yes, but I'm afraid that the term is too close to its end and there simply aren't enough spots in any of next term's classes. The only available grade 12 science classes are next year. I'm sorry, Peter."

Repeating a grade. Sure, he hadn't been the best student, but he never knew it could come to this.

(Cue theme music)

Walking out of class, Peter went over to his girlfriend, Mia's, locker. Seeing the look on his face, she skipped any greetings and asked him, "What's wrong? Did something happen in science?"

"Yeah, kind of," he mumbled.

"Well…" she continued, an expectant look on her face.

"I have to repeat the term next year. I'm failing science."

"Oh…Peter, I'm so sorry…" she began, but was interrupted.

"Just forget it."

Later on, Mia was doing the one thing she never saw herself doing.

Talking to Riley Stavros.

She took a deep breath, then shouted, "Riley!"

He looked up, confused, and she simply waved him over impatiently.

After walking over, he just looked at her.

"It's a Peter problem," she stated simply.

"And why are you talking to me about this?" he asked.

"You know him better than I do, and he's really upset," she said.

"About?" he asked, prompting her to continue.

"He failed science, so he has to repeat the term next year."

Riley couldn't help but crack a smile. "I knew he sucked at science, but I didn't know it was that bad."

"It's not funny. Anyway, I don't know what to say to him and…" she began.

"And you want me to talk to him," he finished.

"Could you?" she asked, her eyes hopeful.

"Why should I?" he asked. After all, she clearly didn't like him and he didn't see why he should do her a favor.

"It's not for me, it's for Peter. I just don't want him to end up all angsty and depressed. Please?" she asked him, clearly looking desperate for his help.

"Fine," he answered gruffly.

"Thank you!" she yelled, then running away.

--

Meanwhile, Kelly lay on his bed, feeling very lonely. How could Emma have just broken up with him like that, for some guy who was clearly not worth it? He had left her before, he would leave her again. But Kelly would never leave her. So why couldn't Emma see that?

Manny walked on this scene, immediately feeling sympathy for her roommate. True, she believed that Sean and Emma were meant for each other, and she knew that had this situation arose, this would've happened, but it still must suck for Kelly. Attempting to break the silence, she asked, "Are you okay?"

Kelly snorted, "What do you think?"

"I'm sorry. But, you have to understand, it's not just you. Emma will always pick Sean, over everyone," she told him.

"Thank you, that makes me feel so much better," he retorted sarcastically.

"Look, I'm sorry, but isn't it better to be able to keep your options open?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah, right," he answered, "I already talked to Gwyneth and she definitely doesn't want to get back together. So what other options are there?"

Slightly taken aback by the unintentional rejection, she pushed the hurt to the back of her brain and said, "Look, breakups suck. I probably know that better than anyone. But sitting around moping about it doesn't help anything. So get back out there. I'm sure there are tons of girls who would love a chance with you."

"Thanks, but I'd rather not find a rebound. I'm not that kind of guy."

"Who said it's a rebound?" she asked, "Just think of it as fun. It doesn't have to be serious."

"I'm not in the mood," he said back. Manny just sighed. This was going to be harder than she thought.

--

Peter made his way home, collapsing on the couch. How could it get any worse? So close to graduating, and suddenly everything was taken away. How could this have happened? His thoughts were interrupted by his cell phone vibrating in his pocket. "Hello?" he answered.

"Mia told me what happened," he heard from the other end, recognizing the voice immediately.

"She shouldn't have, and I don't want to talk about it," Peter answered angrily. This was supposed to be private?! What right did Mia have to go around telling everyone his personal business?

"You're going to have to face it eventually," Riley said.

"I can recall telling you the same thing," he answered, bitingly.

"Look at it this way; at least you and Mia will be in the same grade next year," Riley answered, trying to ignore Peter's comment.

"Comforting."

"Look, she's really worried about you. And to tell you the truth, so am I," Riley said, trying to remind himself of why he was doing this in the first place.

"Well, don't be. I'm fine," Peter snapped, hanging up the phone. Approximately ten seconds later, he felt his pocket vibrate again. Feeling a bit guilty and half expecting it to be Riley, or maybe Mia, he picked up. "Hello?" he said, again.

"The school called," the other voice replied. Peter recognized this voice right away too, but for an entirely different reason.

"Look, Mom, I'm sorry. I don't really know how this happened. But I'll just do what they say. It's not that big of a deal," he answered, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Peter, we had an agreement. In order for you to stay at Degrassi, you had to stay out of trouble-"she began.

"Which I have," he interjected.

"And keep your grades up," she finished.

"What are you saying?" he asked nervously.

"I'm sorry Peter. But an agreement is an agreement. You knew that going into this. I'm afraid I can't let you stay at Degrassi."

--

Manny and Kelly had been sitting in an uncomfortable silence for the past five minutes and frankly, Manny couldn't take it anymore.

"Will you stop being dramatic and just think for two minutes about how stupid you're being?" she yelled.

"Why, because I'm not you and I can't just automatically bounce back from being dumped?" he shot back.

"No!" Manny started, "Because you're completely oblivious to what's right in front of you!"

"Which would be?" Kelly asked, clearly asking her to clarify.

"Man, you're stupid," she said, walking up to him and kissing him.

--

The next day, it had been decided. Peter was moving the next day, which was Saturday. He had already packed up his stuff at his apartment. All that was left was to clean out his locker, and tell his friends. He hadn't had enough guts, or heart to tell them yet.

He had already been working on it for 5 minutes when the bell alerting students to the end of class rang. He saw his classmates spill from the classroom, excited for the weekend. He looked down, eyes stinging. He heard footsteps getting closer and then heard, "Peter? What are you doing?"

"Mia," he said, "I'm cleaning out my locker."

"I can see that," she replied, "but why?"

"Because my mom said I have to move to Ragina to live with her,"

Her eyes widened at the realization.

"You mean…" she said, her voice cracking, "You're moving?"

"Who's moving?" they both heard a nervous voice from behind them.

"I have to move to Ragina because I'm failing," Peter answered.

"Oh," Riley said, clearly looking upset.

Peter looked down and mumbled, "I have to finish cleaning this out.

--

Manny and Kelly had been kissing for quite some time when the doorknob turned. This, however, went unnoticed by both of them.

"Um…wow." They heard from behind them. Looking up, Manny saw a very confused looking Emma staring at her.

"Emma…it's not what it looks like…" Manny began.

"Next time, just remember to put the sock on the door," Emma said, turning and walking out of the room.

--

Peter stood in front of Degrassi, where some of his friends also were, saying goodbye. He couldn't believe he was leaving. His whole life was here. He couldn't start over again. After a little while of talking and some crying on Mia's part, Peter heard the words he'd been dreading.

"Peter, it's time to go."

He turned to leave, and, figuring he had nothing to lose, stopped, turned around and said, "Before I go, there's something I have to do."

He walked up slowly, and, Peter Stone kissed Riley Stavros.

--

A/N: Review and tell me what you think! Up Next: Peter has to think about who really matters and the fact that he's starting over. Again. Also, Marco has to make a choice, once and for all.


	6. Goodbye

A/N: Thank you so much for still reading! I'm so sorry I haven't updated the past 2 weeks, but I've been really busy. So, without further ado, here's the next chapter.

Song this chapter is based on: Goodbye by Miley Cyrus

A plot: Peter's depressed now that he has to go to Ragina. Add that to his confusion about what pushed him to kiss Riley and we have a very bad combination.

B plot: Marco has to make a decision, once and for all.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

--

Peter walked away, leaving everyone in shock as to what happened. He couldn't look back; it was better to leave all of his memories and all the people that he cared about behind. Rip the band-aid off quickly, and get it over with.

They drove away in awkward silence, with nothing more than a quick, sympathetic glance every couple of minutes.

"My life sucks," Peter said randomly, viciously, while looking out the window at everything he loved flashing by in a mess of colors.

(Cue theme music)

"Don't say that," his mother said, "It'll be fine. You'll make new friends."

Peter snorted. "Yeah. Right. You said that last time and we all know how well that turned out."

They left it at that and drove in tense silence for the rest of the drive, leaving Peter alone with his thoughts. The one place he didn't want to be.

Why had he kissed him? Did he feel sorry for him? Yes, that was the logical explanation. He had wanted to make up for causing Riley a lot of confusion and pain. But…if that was all, then…no. He didn't like Riley, not like _that. _

He turned his head back to stare out the window, blocking out all of his thoughts for now.

--

Marco looked down at the carpet. It had been 2 weeks since Dylan came back and he still hadn't made up his mind. He knew that Ellie wanted him to forget about Dylan and that Paige wanted them to make up. But what about what Marco wanted? If he was being perfectly honest with himself, he would say he didn't know what to do. But since Marco's a good liar, he told himself he needed to move on, that Ellie was right.

But if she was, then why did this whole thing feel so wrong?

--

They had been in Ragina for a few days by now, but Peter had not moved from his spot on the couch, laying down and burrowed in a comforter, since then. He looked so…depressed. His face held no emotion; it simply stared blankly ahead at the white walls, those same four walls Peter felt were threatening to take him over. He had lost everything. His friends, his year, himself.

"You can go back," his mother sighed finally.

"W-What?" his voice cracked.

"If Degrassi is that important to you, I won't make you stay here," she replied.

Peter lips turned up in a smile, something that had seemed so foreign for the past couple of days.

"Thanks."

--

Marco had gone to a local café for a coffee, to get his mind off things. As soon as he sat down however, someone else was seating themselves at his table.

"Craig," Marco said defeatedly.

"Hey," he said back, "You look a little down. Anything wrong?"

"Relationship stuff. You wouldn't care," Marco replied.

"I'm a better listener than you think. Remember the one party?" Craig asked him.

"The one that got me into this mess."

"Yeah, well…I take it there are more Dylan problems?"

"I don't know if I should take him back," Marco said quietly.

"Well…do you hate him enough to love him?" Craig asked.

"What?" Marco hissed.

"You heard me," Craig said simply, getting up and walking away.

"That medicine is making you crazy!" Marco yelled after him.

--

Being able to come back had given Peter some perspective on his situation. He was getting a second chance with the people he cared about and he would not screw it up this time.

Practically running to Mia's locker, (It was the end of the school day when he got there and there were more important things to worry about than rules), he stopped there and ignored the confused look on her face and said, talking a mile a minute:

"I do really like you, but more as a friend, so, I don't think I can be with you any more, but I still want to be friends. And I mean that."

"Ok…" Mia replied, not being able to respond more due to shock.

"Ok," Peter breathed, before turning and dashing off to another part of the school. It was practically empty by now, so he knew he would have to hurry.

--

Marco had thought about what Craig had told him and, upon reflection, it wasn't as crazy as it had first seemed. Did Marco hate Dylan enough to love him? Was Marco able to admit that Dylan wasn't perfect and love him anyway?

Marco had met up with Dylan shortly after.

"Dylan…I love you. I always will. And I do want to get back together with you. If you do," he said.

"I want to," Dylan stated simply.

"But…I can't get hurt again," Marco replied.

"Third time's the charm?" Dylan joked.

"Let's hope," Marco replied with a smile.

--

"Riley!" Peter yelled, his voice echoing through the hallway, empty except for a few students.

"Peter?" Riley asked, with the same confused look on his face as Mia.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Peter asked slowly.

"What are you even doing here?" he asked.

"My mom said I could come back," Peter said quickly, as if it was trivial information.

"Oh," Riley said quietly, "Look, I know now that you're back, you probably want to take it back, so I underst-"

"But that's the thing!" Peter said, cutting him off, "I-I don't want to take it back."

Riley's eyes widened. "You don't?"

Peter just shook his head.

"Um…ok?" Riley said, astonished.

"Look, I really like you Riley. I even broke up with Mia for you."

Riley cracked a smile at this. "You did?"

"Yeah," Peter replied.

Peter just grinned at him, and Riley grinned back.

--

A/N: Ok, I know that was short and suckish, especially considering how long I made you wait for updates, but please review anyway!


End file.
